magnalarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Armor
Arcane Proof– This modifier will allow a character to ignore the arcane modifier of a weapon 1, 2 or 3 weapon blows depending upon how many times the modifier was applied during the creation of the weapon. The armor can be taken to a Armor Smelter and the charges can be renewed. # Booby Trapped – This type of armor will cause the user to receive double the amount of damage from any attack delivered by a weapon strike. This armor cannot be removed until it has been destroyed. # Cursed –This armor modifier will subtract -2, -4 or -6 to damage dealt depending upon how many times the armor modifier has been applied. The only way to remove a cursed armor is to either destroy the armor or use applicable magic means. # Damage {Type} Proof – The armor will allow the wearer to permanently account for any damage, taken from a legal Magna hit, from any strike with the applicable damage type. The applicable types of damage are Magic, Lightning, Fire, Ice, Sonic, Acid and Stone. To have this effect, the Smith must have three units of the opposite elemental component. # Enchantment Slots – This armor is the only type of armor that may be imbued with a permanently enchanted effect. # Expiration -- All armors have a duration of 1 year unless an expiration is used when created. For every usage of expiration the armor will be raised to the next level beyond what the original description states in the following order - two years ~ four years ~ six years, so on…so on….so on…. # Extra Slots – Extra slots are required to add any effect from this list. The extra slot effect does not ever need an extra slot for itself. # Metal Coating – This modifier will allow a character to create any type of metal coating upon the armor that is desired as long as the metal to be used in the creation of this weapon is in enough quantity to cover the entire surface of the weapon. ** Special Note** -- armors that are combined with the modifier of unshatterable or resist shatter must be written that if the metal is unshatterable as well, to be designated to be unshatterable before the designation of metal coating upon the tag. For example if the tag were to read Unshatterable copper sword the entire weapon would be considered unshatterable. On the other hand if the tag stated copper unshatterable sword then the sword is unshatterable and the copper is not and upon the first occurance of being shattered the copper would destroyed and the weapon would not. # Personalized – This modifier makes the armor unique and recognizable by anyone familiar with the weapon or if an Identify spell is used. # Planar – This armor will not be reduced in value when the user is not upon the plane of its creation # Sack of Body Points - This adds extra body points to the armor, allowing the wearer to benefit from that. # Shaped – This modifier will allow an extra +3,+6, +9, etc armor points, depending on how many time the modifier has been applied. # Shatter Resistant — This type of armor will be able to resist the effects of a shatter or shatter like ability or crumble X times ever # Trapping – This armor modifier will allow a user to trap a weapon as long as the user does not attempt to use any skill or actions except walking. This is done by the player touching the weapon that is being trapped and calling “trapped”. A successful feat of strength(of 6 or higher) will free a weapon that has been trapped and effectively destroy the armor that is being used to do the trapping unless the armor used in this manner is immune to the effect of shattering. # Trample Proof – This armor modifier makes the wearer immune to Trample effects on that piece. If a legal hit is still scored, the wearer must still account for the attack. This modifier can be added to weapons as well # Versus Creature {Type} Damage Resistance – This armor modifier will allow for an extra -1, -2 or -3 points of damage taken versus a specific creature (chosen when the weapon is created) depending upon how many time the modifier is applied. # Unshatterable – This armor is immune to effects of any shatter spell or shatter like ability or crumble Smelt Armor